Untitled
by saea-wolf
Summary: Blinded by the surrounding light neither girl noticed as they flew from the ground and into the blue stream... R


Escaflowne not mine. Wish it was but. yeah. It's not.  
  
The girl sank back into the dark depths of her subconscious, hiding from her near fate. Her screams slowed to an exhausted halt as she continued to plummet to the unwelcome ground below. A flicker of white above her lured her slightly from her enclosed mind, and the next image seen by her eyes was that of a black-haired boy, the one she had been slowly falling in love with over the past week. but, the black haired prince, Van, was diving towards her with another secret finally revealed, causing Hitomi to wonder again if she really knew anything about the mysterious boy. Long, flowing thick wings softly floated by his sides, gliding him downwards to the stunned female. A hand stretched and reached out to the frozen girl, and life sparked into her dull eyes. She jerked her arm out and cried up to the angel for rescue. Vans hand closed firmly around Hitomi's forearm and stopped her decline. The draconian pulled his love close to him and they embraced, suspended in the air. in time. Lard Vans gentle white wings allowing its weightless feathers to dance in the graceful breeze as the two hovered, once again united.  
"Shizzanah Jade!" an alto voice shattered the moment and Shiz jumped in her seat. "Please pay attention!" she nodded and took in the surroundings of her snickering German classroom. When her teacher was out of earshot she muttered, "Pay focking attention." Shiz smiled pleasantly at her mocking impression of her teacher, and then returned to the story on her paper. It was a fan fiction, a story about the anime series she was currently obsessed to; Escaflowne. It was a more powerful addiction then even the pills for pain she used to escape reality. She twitched her head aside, sending her multicolored pastel hair away from her face. Grabbing a pen, she continued to zone out and write.  
  
Shiz sighed sorrowfully, sitting cross legged on her bed. Dreaming about all the interesting adventures happening on Gaea that don't exist here on earth only satisfied her temporarily. When she really stopped and took time to think, it depressed her to know how ordinary and boring her own pathetic life was. A roll of thunder bawled across the blackened sky causing the power in Shiz's neighborhood to cut off. Shiz grumbled her annoyance and reached into her desk drawer for a candle and lighter. Still in her pajamas, she crawled from her bed and stared out the window to the disgusting world outside. Seeking relief from her own enclosing thoughts, she grabbed her binder full of fan fictions and schoolwork, and pulled on a warm jacket, heading towards her front door.  
Outside, Shizzanah looked up into the heavens. The darkness seemed to reach eternity, because the clouds hid the stars and everything else that gave distance a measure. The rain spit on her face, and was gradually steadying into a harder pace. She pulled up the neck of her jacket and trudged forward into the blurry city. A few minuets later, Shiz reached the park. Noting the place was vacant; she found a good tree to curl up against. She pulled out her binder under the shelter of the tree and tried to write more to her fan fictions, but inspiration avoided her. She finally gave up against her knees, leaning over to cry. Shizzanah didn't know what made her want to cry so badly, nothing had ever broken her fighters spirit before. All she knew was that made her feel better. After letting out some of her bottled emotions, she picked herself up and braced herself to go home. Why can't I have an interesting life like all the imaginary people in anime? Shiz stopped walking, dead in her tracks. They're not real. all these fan fics I write.just wishing for adventure, but it's not real. A tear seemed to almost leap from her eye, triggering another stream of unwelcome sobs. Shiz collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands, unwillingly allowing her self to bawl. The more Shiz fought the tears, the more hysterical she became. Just as she was about to give up and let her sorrow take control, a hand rested itself upon her shoulder and startled her. She jerked and gasped in surprise, fear and alarm overwhelming her. The startled scream she unleashed into the sky seemed to trigger a reaction. The sound of her emotional cry bounced off the ceiling of the heavens and caused a shock of lightning to charge towards the Earth. The cry continued to echo around and interact with the atmosphere, amplifying the stream of electricity. Shiz turned to the person standing over her, and was face to face with a female with dark hair and extravagant makeup with pale skin. Her features were gentle and blurred by Shiz's tears. The rumble of thunder and lightning above them caused the two of them to look up, just as the bolt hit them. Shiz's arms flew up in defense as it struck. The power between the cringing girl and the static around her made a bright blue column of light around the two girls. Blinded by the surrounding light neither girl noticed when they flew from the ground up the blue stream.  
  
Authors Note: A whole lot better than a New World, isn't it? I'm deleting it anyway so yeah. This story takes place at the beginning of the series. Sorry to all Hitomi fans out there but I just can't stand her, and I don't think she'll be in her at all. I can't think of a title so any help would be more than welcome! 


End file.
